The Sapphires: Year One
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: Join Diamond Sapphire and her two sisters Ruby and Sapphire as they go to their first year at Hogwarts! Which coincidentally also happens to be Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy's first year! Which houses will they be in? Anubis, Mut, Isis, or Hathor? JK! Those are from HOA! I meant to say Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note; This is going to be my new story. And I know I'll update this one because it's the favorite I've ever written. Now the Sapphires are a family of wizards/demigods. They're based off of me and my friends, but they don't have the same names and they don't look like them. There are three 'honorary' Sapphires. I think a prologue is in order. This story will be mostly in the point of view of my character, Diamond with occasional third person chapters like this one. Oh, and one more thing: I will not tell you the names of their godly parents yet. By the way, my profile picture is Diamond.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

It all started with a man and a woman. A wizard and a witch, if you will. Their names were Smoky Topaz Sapphire and Garnet Emerald. They met long ago, at an art museum. They both had a strange interest in jewels and gems, and that is what brought them together. Smoky Topaz just walked in and the whole world seemed to stop for them both as they laid eyes on eachother. His dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes were gleaming unnaturally shiny, and her long red hair and bright blue eyes were beautiful. They were married and with a son within a year.

The son's name was Smoky Topaz Jr. and he had blue eyes and brunette hair. He was a wizard, and they couldn't be prouder. Smoky Topaz was the only child the Sapphires had together. And he was their only son.

Because six years later, Smoky Topaz Sr. got drunk. Some things led to others and he got two women pregnant that night. Two beautiful women. He didn't even know they were goddesses until it was too late. They each bore him one child. Two girls, one with blonde hair and purple eyes, and one with ever changing hair and stormy grey eyes. They decided to name them Jade and Pearl. Jade grew up to paint all the time, and dye random clumps of her hair random colors. Pearl, as it turns out, was nearsighted and needed glasses. She read all the time and was by far their smartest child.

One year after that, their neighbor had a daughter with one of the women Smoky Topaz slept with. She had brunette hair and round yellow eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Her father was part monkey, so she could change from human to monkey at will. Her name was Monkey Boots. Monkey was very smart even though she was also a bit nuts, and loved to climb trees. She would often sit in the apple tree in her backyard and read a book. Jade, Monkey, and Pearl grew to be fast friends.

One year after Monkey was born, Garnet got drunk and a god got her pregnant. She bore him one child, then adopted two others-also god spawn. All were girls. _Her_ daughter, the un-adopted one, had teal eyes and red hair. They decided to name her Diamond. The first one they adopted had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. They named her Ruby. Lastly, was a girl with dark skin, black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. They named her Sapphire. Diamond grew to be a calm and nice girl with a nasty temper. She loved to swim and loved going to the beach. Ruby was also nearsighted and loved thunderstorms. She was especially fond of the ones with lightning and pouring rain. Sapphire loved making things. And she was especially interested in the fireplace. Whenever there was a fire, she would stare at it, her mouth slightly open. She loved dying her hair red, also like fire and her nickname was even 'Fire'. That year, a boy was born in their neighborhood. He was Ruby's twin brother, even though they didn't know it. His name was just Sean. No last name. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes and was almost just like Ruby. Except for the glasses.

A year after that, Garnet and Smoky Topaz Sr. started to fall out. Smoky Topaz had gotten _another_ random goddess pregnant, and Garnet wanted a divorce. But they stayed together because of the children. The random goddess gave birth to a girl. They named her Opal, but she started going by her middle name-Jessica. Since she was three years old, Jessica was always looking in mirrors and picking out the most fashionable clothes. She was born a brunette with emerald green eyes, but always dyed her hair to the fad. Whenever she asked anybody to do something, they would always say yes. That very same year, even the same _day_ as Jessica's birth, another neighbor had a son. He had inky black hair and brown eyes. His name was Lightning. Lightning loved to sneak out to the cemetery and sit in the shadows, watching. That is, if he wasn't playing with the Sapphires, Monkey, and Sean.

One year after that, Garnet and Smoky Topaz Sr. weren't even sleeping in the same room. They were free to have kids with anybody else according to Smoky Topaz, and they never told the kids that. Garnet was so upset, and she met an incredibly nice man. One thing led to another, and nine months later, a girl with sky blue eyes and blonde hair was born. Her name was Aquamarine, but they called her Aqua. Aqua was obsessed with the color pink, and even dyed her hair that color. She got glasses too, and her childhood was very strange. She was always outside when it was sunny, but never got tanned or sunburned. She stayed pale as a vampire. She hated storms because they blocked out the sun. She was also kind of crazy, like Monkey.

Aqua loved doing whatever Sapphire wanted to do and followed her around like a lost puppy. It was the same thing with Jessica and Monkey. Sean and Diamond fought a lot for he was an annoying idiot. But Diamond _was_ best friends with Pearl and Monkey. Sapphire always picked fights with Diamond and Aqua. Ruby and Jade fought way too much and so did Jessica and Aqua. And Jessica and Lightning. And Jessica and Sean. Well, Sean picked fights with everyone and thought he was all that. Pearl and Aqua fought the most, though. Well, _and_ Diamond and Sean.

Pearl was afraid of spiders, Jade was afraid of black and white movies, Monkey was afraid of tight spaces, Diamond was afraid of fire, Ruby was afraid of drowning, Sapphire was afraid of heights, Sean was afraid of the dark, Jessica was afraid of bad clothing, Lightning was afraid of airplanes, and Aqua was afraid of thunderstorms.

Smoky Topaz went to Hogwarts and into Hufflepuff. Jade and Pearl got into Ravenclaw six years later, and one year later, Monkey got into Slytherin. This will start the day before Sean, Diamond, Ruby, and Sapphire's first year.

Let's see...

* * *

**Author's Note; And that concludes the prologue! Pearl, Jade, Sapphire, and Ruby are based off of my cousins. Monkey, Lightning, Jessica, and Sean are based off of my friends. Well, except Sean. I do hate him so. Aqua is based off of my younger sister, and Diamond is based off of me.**


	2. Chapter I: August 30th

**Author's Note; HI!** **I****'M BAAAAAACK! Now as The Goddess of Awesomeness instead of Idizzle22. 'Cause I'm the awesomest person ****_ever _****to walk this planet. So without further ado, the first real chapter of 'The Sapphires'...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**CHAPTER I**_

My family is the nuttiest family you will _ever_ meet. Not the opening you were expecting, huh? Well, it's true. Do any of your families have girls with the same first name and last name, or who dye random clumps of their hair random colors, or whose hair changes color naturally, or dyes their hair completely pink, or dyes it according to the fad? Or neighbors that are like siblings that like to hang out in graveyards at age _ten_, or who can _change into a monkey at will_? No? Nobody? Thought so, I told you so, etc., etc. I swear me, Ruby, and Sean (no matter _how _incredibly annoying he is) are the only sane ones.

Wow, just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. Oops. Sorry I'm not sorry. I'm Diamond Sapphire, your narrator, author, whatever you wanna call it. I know it's a weird name but at least it's not as bad as some of my siblings. (I'm going to count Sean, Lightning, and Monkey as my siblings from now on.) I mean at least Diamond is a semi-normal name unlike Lightning, Opal, Aquamarine, and Monkey. But Aquamarine is called by 'Aqua' for short and Opal goes by her middle name Jessica. But none of us have it as bad as my sister Sapphire. Sapphire Sapphire? I don't know _what _my parents were thinking with that one.

Anyway, the story starts the day before I go to my first year at Hogwarts. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry, acting like Willow. Now...

* * *

I woke up to yelling and screaming.

"AQUA! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"ALL YOU DO IS FOLLOW MONKEY AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY!"

"I DO NOT! I AM MY OWN PERSON, SAPPHIRE!"

"YOU'RE A LITTLE BRAT WHO WON'T STAY OUT OF MY STUFF!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE _SOOOOOO _SMART JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER AND IN RAVENCLAW!"

"THIS IS SO ENTERTAINING!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT!"

"Guys, stop yelling at eachother. I'm sure we can work this ou-OOH! SUGAR!"

I groaned. Every. Single. Freaking. Time. And Monkey and Lightning were usually the peacemakers. I would be too unless Sean was there. He just picked fights. Most of the time.

The ones shouting/talking were (In order); Pearl, Aqua, Sapphire, Jessica, Jade, Ruby, Sean, Lightning, and Monkey.

I got up and threw on a long dark green t-shirt, some long khaki shorts, and black high-tops. I ran a brush through my long tangled red curls, trying to get the knots out. Once I'd succeeded in my quest, I braided my hair. I walked toward the kitchen to get some breakfast and checked the time. _6:07._

_Ugh. Great, no sleep for the Whovian. I see how it is. _I grabbed a bowl of Cheerios and a bottle of water, put on some 3D glasses, and made my way to the screening room. There, as I expected, were a bunch of screens showing the areas of the house where the action was going on. And sitting there eating popcorn and also wearing3D glasses were Sean and Lightning. I sat down next to Lightning and watched the situations.

Aqua was in Pearl's room, holding Pearl's Divergent book behind her back while screaming at her. Pearl's face was red from screaming, her hair was blood red because she was mad, and her grey eyes looked like miniature storm clouds—I thought they would start shooting lightning. Sapphire looked like she was about to catch fire, it even looked like her hair was smoking. Jessica was livid and _definitely_ having a temper tantrum. Jade was covered in paint—as usual—but it looked like Ruby squirted her. Ruby was in fact holding squashed tubes of paint with her fists clenched and her hands colorful. Monkey was running around the house with a donut in each hand, flickering between monkey and human so fast she was blurry.

Sadly, this was normal behavior for us. I grabbed the intercom from Sean-who had been egging Sapphire on as she had tackled Jessica.

"ATTENTION PEASANTS!" I yelled and everyone stopped shouting/glaring/fighting and covered their ears. "Thank you. Now, stop fighting and work it out calmly, or I will come over there. And let me tell you, I am anything but happy at being woken up at _SIX IN THE MORNING_!"

"Jeez, that was stupid." Sean told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. That was stupid. You're being a tyrant."

"I'm not being a tyrant, I'm solving the problem. They were arguing, now they aren't."

"Yeah, but you're making them do what _you_ want them to do. You always take control and act like we should follow you."

"I do not! Now shut up and leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Did anyone even invite you here? Because last time I checked this wasn't your house."

"I don't need to be invited. Besides what will you do?"

"I'll build a horde of evil snowmen. And then we'll take over the world!" I sang. **(A/N; That was a line from Paint's After Ever After Part 2. Check it out on YouTube and iTunes! I don't own it!㈴1) **I then stalked away, imagining me setting Sean on fire. I started humming My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark after I thought of that image.

I found myself in my room and shrugged, taking it as a sign that I should start packing. HOGWARTS! I hope I get Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'm not sure which I would like more. I packed my robes, my pointed black hat, books, etc., etc. I got bored so I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle, singing along.

When I'd finally finished packing, four people plopped themselves down onto my bed. "Hi guys." I sighed. They never knocked. _Ever. _ It was of course Sapphire, Pearl, Ruby, and Monkey. Out of all of us, we got along the best. Well, most of the time.

"Hey, Diamond!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Like what I'm wearing?"

I looked up and almost had a heart attack. She was wearing a red _cocktail dress! And matching heels! _"One, where did you _get _those? And two, do they even _sell_ those stuff to eleven-year-olds?"

She just shrugged and I tossed her a hot pink tank top, peach jeans, and hot pink sandals. I don't know how her clothes got in my room but I didn't care. "Change. Now." I ordered.

"You're no fun!" Sapphire grumbled, getting in my walk-in closet. I took in what the others were wearing.

Ruby had on a dark blue t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it, dark grey sweat pants, and yellow flats. Pearl was wearing a black t-shirt with an owl on it the same color as her eyes, washed out black jeans, and black flip-flops. Monkey was wearing a white shirt with a monkey on it and black leggings. She was always barefoot, no matter what.

Sapphire came out of the closet grumbling about no freedom of expression. Her hair was in a braid, just like me and Ruby. We usually did our hair the same way without even planning it.

The three of us looked nothing alike except for our eyes and the fact that we all had freckles. We all had blue eyes. Sapphire's were sapphire, Ruby's were the color of the sky, and mine were a teal color.

I had naturally tan skin and naturally red hair. Sapphire had dark skin and hair naturally black as night—she died it cherry red. Ruby had glasses, reallly pale skin, and blonded hair.

"Why are you all in here?" I asked.

"Aqua got a pet spider." Pearl said, shuddering.

"Jade wants to maim me for squeezing all of the paint onto her face." Ruby shrugged.

"Jessica wants to kill me for pulling a prank on her." Sapphire remarked.

"Mom banned me from the kitchen." Monkey told us. She grew up without a Mom, so our Mom was her substitute. Neither of them minded.

"Sean said I was being a tyrant." I told them.

"Please!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby asked.

"_He's _the tyrant!" Monkey yelled.

"We always have to do what _Sean_ wants to do because he's a 'guest'." Pearl complained. "Please, he's here as much as we are. He has a _key_ to the mansion for crying out loud!"

We heard a knock at the door. Sapphire tip-toed over and locked it as I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Aqua and my new pet spider Natasha!"

"And Jessica!"

"And Jade!"

"And Sean!"

The five of us exchanged a look. "Nobody's home! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Oh, I guess they're not in there! Let's go!" Aqua exclaimed as the five of us facepalmed.

"Of course they're in there! Idiot!" Jessica yelled.

Monkey opened the window and peeked out. "All clear! Nobody down there except Lightning!" She whispered.

As Sean picked the lock, we all climbed out of my bedroom window, onto the ledge, and jumped. I was the last one through, so I closed the window behind me.

My Mom was washing the dishes and looked up in time the see me fall from the sky and take off, Lightning right behind me.

We went to Monkey's backyard, we we built a treehouse so the six of us could escape the others if needed. We talked, laughed, ate snacks, and played games until the sun started to set.

Monkey, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire and I stood up. Lightning looked at us sadly.

"Why do you have to go?" He asked. "We used to stay here well into the night. Monkey, last year you went to that weird summer camp. And Pearl, you and Jade have been going there for two years!"

"We have to get home." Pearl told him. "We have to catch a train tomorrow."

"I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Sapphire told him.

Lightning immediately perked up. "Okay!" He climbed down the ladder and towards home.

We climbed down and started to head home, except for Monkey, who said, "I'm gonna tell my Dad I'm sleeping over your house! Catch up with you guys later!"

"You're not _really_ going to send him a Hogwarts toilet seat, are you?" Pearl asked Sapphire as we were walking home.

"Oh, yes I am." She answered mysteriously.

"Okay then," I said, walking slightly faster then her.

"The four of us, Monkey, Jade, and Sean should have a sleepover in Diamond's room tonight!" Ruby suggested.

"I don't know…" Pearl trailed off.

"Oh, come on! You and Jade had a sleepover two years ago! And last year Monkey joined you two!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Why my room?" I asked. "And why is Sean invited."

"It'll be in your room because you're the only one of us who didn't really make anyone mad today. And Sean's invited because he'll tell Mom and Dad if we _don't_ invite him." Ruby explained.

"Fine." Pearl and I agreed.

So we had our sleepover. At about eleven, Aqua slipped Natasha under the door and caused a riot. Literally.

Monkey was on the ceiling—I don't even wanna know _how_ the heck she got up there. Pearl crawled back out of the window. Jade was cowering in the corner—she doesn't do bugs. Sean and Ruby were trying to see who could kill Natasha first. Aqua came in and started crying because they were trying to kill her pet. Jessica stormed in and started yelling at them, saying they were interupting her beauty sleep. lightning showed up out of nowhere—I think he, Jessica, and Aqua were having a sleepover of their own—and started trying to calm down Jessica and Aqua. And Sapphire and I were sitting on my bed wearing 3D glasses, eating popcorn, and laughing hysterically.

After the whole thing was resolved and the three younger kids went back to their sleepover, I climbed into bed to get some sleep.

"You know, I should get the bed since I'm the guest." Sean said.

"Shut up Sean!" Six girls yelled at him.

As I was about to fall asleep, one thought took over my mind, _Tomorrow, I am finally going to Hogwarts!_

* * *

**Author's Note; Told you I would update! This is just so you can see an average day with the Sapphires. I might make the sleepover a oneshot if you want—review and we shall see! All right, next chapter is The Hogwarts Express! ㉀2 And also, I know people view this story. So, I will not update until I get at leadt five reviews—I want to know your opinion! What I did well, what I did badly, which is your favorite! I cannot stress this enough, review!**

**P.S. I had to put the part about the Hogwarts toilet seat. It was one of my favorite lines from The Sorceror's Stone and I couldn't help it. **

**~Goddess of Awesomeness**


	3. Chapter II: The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note; Okay, I lied about the five reviews thing. I got two, which I'm grateful for. And so many people viewed my story! Seven people from the U.S., one person from Hong Kong, one person from India, and one person from the Philippines. So, thank you! **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Guest: They do have pretty bad morals, I agree with you for that. And YAY! FIRST REVIEWER! And for your second review, I fixed that. And all of my other typos. Oops.**

**Also I changed it, even the summary. Now, Roxanne and Fred are in the same year as Monkey, Louis, and James while Dominique is in Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, Sean, Scorpius, Albus, and Rose's year. Sorry if I confused/disappointed anybody, but I thought it would work out better.**

**Disclaimer; I, Goddess of Awesomeness, do not own Harry Potter. Or his children, nieces, nephews, or any other characters shown in Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

The night—or morning really—before I went to Hogwarts, I was having a beautiful dream. I can't remember what it is anymore—and that _doesn't_usually happen—but I just know that it was wonderful. Until I heard a thud and opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor.

I sat up, rubbing my head. _Why am I on the floor?_ I wondered. I don't really move around in my sleep, so I had no idea what happened. That is until I saw Sapphire sitting on my bed with a huge grin to rival the Chesire Cat's on her face.

"GETUPGETUPGETUP!" She yelled. "WEHAVETOGETTOKING'SCROSSSTATIONBYELEVENORWE'LLMISSTHETRAIN!"

Pearl groaned, sitting up. "Calm down." She yawned and picked up her glasses. "I haven't seen you this excited since Christmas."

That was when it sunk in. I was _going to Hogwarts._ I was going to become a witch! I was going to spend a year in a _castle!_ _Without Jessica, Lightning, or Aqua!_ A grin appeared on my face too. I opened my mouth and…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" We all looked around, startled, to find Ruby—the calmest of us all—jumping up and down squealing.

"Can you keep it down?" Jessica asked from downstairs.

"NOPE!" Ruby yelled.

Dad poked his head in the door. "Alright, everybody to their _own_ rooms, in their _own_ houses."

"Five more minutes…" Sean mumbled.

"You too." My Dad answered.

He, Jade, Pearl, and Monkey peeled themselves off of the floor, grumbling. Sapphire and Ruby ran toward the door and we could hear them squealing as they raced to their rooms. Dad closed the door, smiling and shaking his head.

I danced around, still grinning and picked out what to wear. I put on a sea green t-shirt, black jeans, and of course my sneakers. I would only be outside for a second anyway. I brushed my hair and teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, and then headed to the dining room for breakfast.

Aqua and Jessica were already there, grumbling about how they shouldn't have to get up early. Aqua was wearing her pink glasses—duh—a pink t-shirt, pink jeans, pink sneakers, and her short pink hair out. Jessica was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, lilac jeans, dark purple sneakers, and her currently strawberry blonde hair in a half-ponytail.

Sapphire and Ruby raced in and sat down next to me, giggling. Sapphire was wearing a red t-shirt, orange jeans, yellow sneakers, and her cherry-red hair in a braid. Ruby was wearing a her blue glasses—again, duh—a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow sneakers, and her blonde hair in two braids.

Pearl came down next, yawning. She was wearing her black glasses, a light grey t-shirt, black jeans, light grey sneakers, and her currently brunette hair was just sloppily pulled back with a black headband.

Jade trudged into the room, tugging on her hair. She was wearing a tie-dyed t-shirt, purple jeans, paint splattered sneakers, and her multi-colored hair in a side ponytail.

Smoky Topaz—or Smoky—apparated into his seat, smiling. Today was his first year not going to Hogwarts. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The next to apparate in was Dad. He sat down at one of the heads of the table.

We heard Monkey and Sean come through the back door. "Good morning, Mom!" She greeted our Mom, who was making us breakfast.

"Good morning, Monkey. Good morning, Sean. And before you ask, yes Monkey, breakfast is still a surprise and no I will not uncover it until you two leave the kitchen."

"Okay, byyyyyyyeeeeeeeee…" She sang. **(A/N; I don't know what's with all of my Frozen references. Deal with it.)**

Monkey trudged into the room, dragging Sean by his ear and pulling him to his seat. She was wearing a brown t-shirt, light-grey jeans, no shoes—as usual—and her dark brunette hair in low pigtails—also as usual. Sean was wearing a yellow t-shirt, grey jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Good morning guys!" Monkey chirped.

"Good morning kids." Dad said.

"It _is_ a good morning, isn't it?" Smoky asked.

I heard the back door open and close, so I assumed Lightning was here. My guess was confirmed when I heard Mom say, "Good morning, Lightning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Sapphire." He answered.

"How many times have I told you to call me Garnet, or Mom 2, or something? Now go sit down, breakfast is almost ready." She told him.

Lightning walked into the room, his black hair messy. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. "Good morning Lightning!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Mornin'." He answered sitting down in his seat.

Our seats were like this; Jade, Pearl, Lightning, Jessica, Aqua, and on the other side starting across from Aqua was Sapphire, me, Ruby, Sean, and Smoky. Mom sat at the head next to Aqua and Sapphire, while Dad sat next to Jade and Smoky. Monkey preferred to sit on the floor in between Lightning and Jessica no matter _how_ many times my parents told her they could just pull up another seat.

Jessica and Aqua were talking about some Disney Channel show—I haven't really watched Disney Channel since last year, I'm more of a House of Anubis and Doctor Who kind of girl, if you know what I mean. Monkey was animatedly telling Lightning about this duck she was talking to earlier. Pearl and Jade were talking about their favorite and least favorite classes at Hogwarts. Dad was playing Candy Crush **(A/N; I think you all know I don't own Candy Crush, Disney Channel, House of Anubis, **_**or**_** Doctor Who) **on his iPad. Sean was asking Smoky all these questions about Hogwarts to which Smoky tried to answer. Ruby and Sapphire were leaning back and talking to eachother behind my back. And I was listening to music on my iPod with headphones.

"Smoky Topaz and Smoky Topaz!" Mom yelled. "Come help me with breakfast!"

Dad and Smoky got up and went into the kitchen with her. They all returned a couple seconds later carrying my, Ruby's, Sapphire's, Jade's, Sean's, Pearl's, and Monkey's favorite breakfasts. They slowly put it all down and quickly dove for the seats as _we_ dove for the food. I got bacon, a chocolate chocolate chip muffin, and chocolate chip pancakes. Pearl got mini plain pancakes, bacon, and waffles. Jade got scrambled eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. Sean got French toast, bacon, and a banana nut muffin. Monkey got bacon, a donut, and two plain bagels. Ruby got hard boiled eggs, bacon, a blueberry muffin, and cereal. Sapphire got bacon, an omelet, bacon, an everything bagel, bacon, and did I mention _**BACON!**_

Everybody else got a combination of those. Well, except for the bacon. Sapphire ate it all. When we were finished it was 10:34. We all went to get our trunks and/or pets.

Pearl had a pet purple pygmy puff named Jamie (In case you were wondering, it's a boy), Jade had a pet pink pygmy puff named Skylar, and Monkey had a friend (She refused to call it a pet) rat named Sean. Even Sean found it funny so it was all good. Besides, Monkey claimed Sean the rat _told _her his name was Sean. Plus, there was a family owl named Minerva. (Jade, Mom, and Smoky found the name very funny while Monkey, Dad, and Pearl did not for some reason.)

When we got downstairs, Mom and Dad were grinning from ear to ear. "What is it?" Sean asked suspiciously.

"Now Sean your Mom bought yours but wanted us to give it to you." Dad said, confusing me.

Mom handed us each a pet! Sapphire got a pink baby pygmy puff, Ruby got a small green toad, Sean got a baby brown rat, and I got a black kitten!

We all hugged Mom and Dad. "I'm naming this cute little thing Olivia!" Sapphire squealed, hugging the newly named Olivia.

"I'll name her…Claudia!" Ruby exclaimed.

At the same time, Sean said, "I'll name him…Michael!"

I looked at my kitten and thought hard. "I'll name you Bella!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Okay!" Dad exclaimed. "Everybody grab your stuff and hold on to me, Smoky, or your Mom!"

"But Lightning, Monkey, and I's Mom's aren't here!" Sean exclaimed.

"You know what he meant!" Jessica snapped.

Ruby, Jade, Pearl, and I grabbed onto Smoky's arms, Jessica, Sean, and Lightning grabbed onto Dad's arms, and Aqua, Sapphire, and Monkey grabbed onto Mom's arms. There was the feeling of your whole body squeezing into tiny molecules, a pop, and then we were in King's Cross Station.

"Nobody splinched?" Mom asked.

Then we all headed inside, Monkey, me, Pearl, Sapphire, Sean, and Ruby grabbing trolleys.

"Mommy, can't_ I_ go to Hogwarts, too?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's for 11 to 17 year olds. Not 9 year olds. In two years you can go." Mom answered.

Jessica leaned over and whispered in Aqua's ear, "But _Lightning and I_ get to go _before_ you!"

"But Mommy!" Aqua complained. "Can't I go with Lightning and Jessica?"

Mom shot Jessica a glare and said, "_No,_ Aqua. Lightning and Jessica get to go next year because they're older than you. But you can go the year after that!"

Aqua sighed. "But I wanna go _nooooowwwww!"_

Mom leaned over and hissed in her ear, "Aquamarine Pancakes Sapphire, stop making a scene _right now_ or you're grounded!"

Aqua wisely shut her mouth, but folded her arms and pouted. I heard another family having the same problem with a little girl. I looked over to them and saw that the little girl had bright red hair, as did who I assumed was her mother. There was a man with messy black hair and glasses. And there were two boys, one with messy black hair like his father, and the other with messy dark brown hair.

We reached the pillar between the 9 and 10 platforms. "I'll go first!" Monkey exclaimed happily. She ran full pelt into the pillar, grinning from ear to ear.

Pearl was next, slowly walking into the pillar. Jade went after Pearl, skipping. Then Sean walked up to the pillar, took a deep breath, and…I pushed him. "Diamond Rose Sapphire!" My father scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"He is your friend. You do not push your friends." Mom sighed.

"He is _not_ my friend!" I grumbled, running.

When I got to platform 9 ¾, I gasped. Every time it took my breath away. We don't use magic that much at home, so seeing all of those witches and wizards and everything is just…wow.

And the best part is that now I'll be a part of it! When everybody else has gone through the platform, we start to say our goodbyes.

Aqua's eyes fill up with tears. She's really close to Sapphire, Sean, Ruby, and I. _Especially_ Sapphire and I. She hugged Ruby, then Sean, and then Sapphire. She then tightly threw her arms around me. "I'm gonna miss you all so much!"

"You'll see us at Christmas." Ruby reassured her.

"But that's 2 months away!" Aqua sobbed. I mentally face palmed. I for one think she should stay in 4th grade for now.

"Actually, Christmas is 3 ½ months away." Pearl corrected. Aqua cried even harder.

"Aqua, I'm sending Lightning a Hogwarts toilet seat. Do you want me to send you something too?" Sapphire asked.

Aqua nodded. "Send me a stick from the branch of the Whomping Willow Monkey told me about!" She exclaimed.

Sapphire glared at Monkey. "Okay," she said through gritted teeth. "I will."

"Send me locks of hair from all of your roommates! Including people I know. But make sure that they're willingly given. I don't want anybody to get their hair cut off in their sleep!" Jessica told her.

"Um, why?" Sean asked.

"_Because_," Jessica said like it was obvious. "I want to know what the most popular hair color is!"

The train whistle blew. We all hugged eachother one last time, and those of us going to Hogwarts climbed onto the train. We stuck our heads out of windows and waved.

"DON'T FORGET THE TOILET SEAT!" Lightning yelled. Aqua and Jessica both said something to him and he visibly sighed. "OR THE STICK FROM THE WHOMPING WILLOW'S BRANCH OR THE LOCKS OF YOUR ROOMMATES' HAIR!"

"I WON'T!" Sapphire yelled back. Then the station was out of sight.

"Okay," Pearl started. "Jade and I have to go to the Ravenclaw car, and Monkey has to go to the Slytherin car. You guys go to the first-year car."

"Introduce yourself! Make some friends!" Monkey said as she started walking away.

"Yeah," Jade called over her shoulder. "Mingle!"

We started looking for empty compartments with no luck. Until one. But it already had three people in it. A red-headed girl, a dark-blonde haired girl, and the boy with the dark brown hair from the family from earlier. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," the blonde answered.

"Um, there's nowhere else to sit so can we sit here?" Sean asked.

"Sure, why not?" The boy answered.

"Thank you." Ruby said, and we piled in.

They sat on one side, while the four of us squashed into the other.

Sapphire was the first to break the silence. "Well our sisters and friend told us to mingle, make friends, and introduce ourselves. So, here goes. Hi! I'm Sapphire Olea Sapphire or Fire. What's your name?"

"I'm Dominique Gabrielle Weasley. Nice to meet you." The blonde said.

"I'm Sean. No middle name, no last name. My Mom won't tell me and I don't even think she knows her own last name." Sean said.

"I'm Ruby Amelia Sapphire, nice to meet you too." Ruby said at the same time. Sean and Ruby glanced at eachother.

"Okay, you have _got_ to stop saying stuff at the same time as me!" They said. "Stop! I _said_ stop it! Ugh, nevermind." They just glared at eachother.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, nice to meet you also." The boy said.

"I'm Diamond Rose Sapphire, nice to meet all of you." And I meant it. They all seemed nice.

The red-head smiled. "Rose. That's my name. Rose Jean Weasley. Although you probably know all about us Weasleys and Potters." I did. Everybody knows about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I'm just surprised I didn't recognize Albus's parents on sight.

Just then somebody else knocked on the door.

It was a pale blonde boy, and Rose, Dominique, and Albus looked as if they knew him. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure!" Albus said. Rose and Dominique glared at Albus as the boy sat down next to Dominique.

"Thank you. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said.

"We know." Rose said quickly, but Albus glared at her. She sighed reluctantly and said, "I'm Rose."

"I'm Albus." Albus said.

"I'm Dominique." Dominique said.

"I'm Sapphire Olea Sapphire." Sapphire Olea Sapphire said.

"I'm Ruby Amelia Sapphire." Ruby Amelia Sapphire said.

"I'm Sean." Sean said.

"I'm Diamond Rose Sapphire." I, Diamond Rose Sapphire said.

"Soooooooooo..." Scorpius said, trying to break the silence. "Do you guys have any siblings?"

"Well, _I'm_ an only child." Sean said. "According to my Mom, I had a twin sister, but she put her up for adoption. But I have nine annoying people who are _like_ my siblings."

"*Cough**Cough*Look who's talking*Cough**Cough*" Sapphire, Ruby, and I coughed.

"So you know these nine people?" Dominique asked us.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ruby said, grinning.

"I know one of them really well." Sapphire told them.

"So do I, and it's like she's me!" I exclaimed.

The three of us exchanged a look and started laughing hysterically. Rose, Sapphire, Albus, and Scorpius leaned back and stared at us, confused. When we calmed down, Ruby started to explain.

"The three of us are some of the nine people. Along with our two older sisters—Pearl and Jade—our two younger sisters—Jessica and Aqua—and our friends—Monkey Boots and Lightning Grey. I'm the middle child of the Sapphires." She said.

"Oh," The four of them said in unison, relaxing.

"So Sean's an only child like me, and each of you is one of seven?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup!" Ruby exclaimed. "We're triplets!"

Rose studied us. "You don't _look_ like triplets. The only thing that shows that you're even related is your freckles and each of your eyes are a shade of blue. What do your parents look like?" She asked.

"Well, their Mom looks exactly like Diamond, and their Dad has dirty blonde hair and green eyes." Sean explained.

"Hmmm…" Rose said, she looked like she came up with an idea, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I have a younger sister named Lily, and an older brother named James." Albus said.

"I have an older sister in 7th year—her name is Victoire. She's Head Girl. And I have an older brother that's in 2nd year named Louis. He's best friend with James and our other cousin Fred." Dominique said.

"I have a younger brother named Hugo, he's 9 like Lily. But we see our cousins all the time so it's never too quiet." Rose said.

"Who're your other cousins and how old are they?" Sean asked.

"Um, there's Fred and Roxanne, they're in 2nd year, there's Lily, James, and Albus, Dominique, Louis, and Victoire, and Molly and Lucy, and they're in 4th and 6th year. We also see Teddy Lupin all the time, he just graduated Hogwarts. There's Hannah and Professor Longbottom—Professor Longbottom are my parents' friends—'s kids, Alice and Augusta. They're in 3rd and 5th year. Lastly there's Luna—also my parents' friends—and Rolf Scamander's twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, they're in 5th year. The ones that went to or are at Hogwarts are all in Gryffindor." Rose explained, taking a deep breath when she was finished.

"Cool! Pearl and Jade are twins—they're 3rd year Ravenclaws. Monkey's a 2nd year Slytherin. Aqua is also 9, while Jessica and Lightning are 10. They come next year." I said.

Here we were, talking like old friends, when we had just met that day. Suddenly, we heard trolley wheels and the compartment door opened. "Do any of you want anything from the trolley?" The lady asked.

Dominique, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus started to rummage around in their pockets. Ruby, me, and Sean looked at Sapphire expectantly.

She noticed us staring and looked at us blankly. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Mom gave _you_ the money for snacks last night." Ruby and Sean said simultaneously then glared at eachother—again.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

She sighed, smiling sheepishly. "Um, well, funny story…"We all groaned. "I _knew_ I forgot something!"

I sighed as my stomach rumbled. It's always been like a black hole. I'm so hungry all the time no matter how much I eat, and I _still _don't gain any weight.

"_They _seem to have plenty of money. We could ask them to buy us some food." Sean whispered.

Ruby glared at him. "No way! That's rude!"

"What if I pickpocket one of them?" Sapphire suggested. "Then we would have at least _earned _the money!" Sean nodded, smiling.

"No! We will only eat snacks that came from their money, _if they offer it_! And only what they offer! Oh, and no sighing and looking at the food to guilt them into it! Understand?" I said.

"Understand." They grumbled. Ruby and I smiled.

"I feel like we handled that awesomely." Ruby told me.

"Duh! That's because we're awesome!" I answered.

Everyone else bought their stuff and the lady asked, "Do you four want anything?"

We shook our heads. "You should," Scorpius said. "It's all_ really_ good!"

"It's fine, really." I told them.

"Alright-y then." The lady said, closing the compartment door and walking away.

"Why did you guys say no?" Dominique asked.

"We had a big breakfast." I said.

"No, we said no because _someone_ *Cough**Cough*Sapphire, was put in charge of the money and left it at home." Sean said, glaring at Sapphire.

"It was an accident! Besides, you should know by now not to leave _me_ in charge of something like that! I had more important things on my mind!" Sapphire complained.

"You can have some of ours," Albus offered.

"Really, it's fine. We actually did have a big breakfast." Ruby told them.

"Seriously, do you think we can eat all of this food?" Rose asked.

"Well," I said against my better judgment, "If you _insist_…"

"We insist!" They all exclaimed.

And all eight of us dug in. We spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing until a beautiful older girl with long, straight, white-blonde hair came to the door.

Sean and Scorpius had gaping mouths and were staring at her beauty. Albus seemed completely unaffected. "First of all, I'm taken. Second of all, I'm 17 and you're 11. And third of all, get your robes on. We're almost there."

So we put our robes on over our clothes. "So, what house do you think you'll get?" Scorpius asked. "On the count of three, everyone just say it. One, two, three!"

"Slytherin." Albus.

"Ravenclaw." Ruby.

"Ravenclaw." Rose.

"Ravenclaw." Scorpius.

"Hufflepuff." Dominique.

"Slytherin." Sapphire.

"Hufflepuff." Me.

"Gryffindor." Sean.

We all looked at eachother nervously, except for Sean. He was so certain that he would get Gryffindor.

Why? What if he didn't? Wouldn't he feel silly for saying it? What if I did get Hufflepuff? I wanted Gryffindor, I really did. But I didn't think I was gonna get it.

"Now what house do you _want_ to get in?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor." Albus.

"Gryffindor." Me.

"Gryffindor." Dominique.

"Gryffindor." Rose.

"Gryffindor." Ruby

"Gryffindor." Sapphire.

"Gryffindor." Scorpius.

"Gryffindor." Sean.

Nobody questioned anything anyone had said. How could we? It was the first time that all eight of us had been bound together in one common thought: Gryffindor. I know it seems crazy. Like the beginning of a joke. 'So there are two Weasleys, three Sapphires, a Malfoy, a Potter, and a Sean inside a train compartment, all thinking the same thing.' Just eight 11-year-olds, all wanting to go to Gryffindor.

But one question remains: Will we all get our wish?

* * *

**And...that's a wrap! Find out next time on The Sapphire's: Year One! This was eleven pages long and took me three days to write so I hope you all like it! I'll try to get chapter III up as soon as possible, but first I have to watch Thor: The Dark World because I love him, and I just typed through the first one. And to honor my hard work, please type in that little box what you liked/didn't like/loved/hated about my story. Translation: Review!**


	4. Chapter III: The Sorting

**Author's Note; Hi! Told you I would start working as soon as possible! No other reviews so far, but that's okay.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter—J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**_Chapter III_**

We all just sat there nervously, wondering what was going to happen. Then something felt different, and I didn't realize what it was until I saw everybody getting up. The train had stopped moving. We were here.

"They get your luggage for you and bring it to the castle." Scorpius said after he saw Sapphire reaching for her trunk.

She nodded and followed us out. There were many buzzing first years, but the eight of us were not some of them. We exited the train and saw a huge, hairy man saying, "First 'ears this way! First 'ears this way! Two a boat!"

We all looked at eachother. "How do you want to split up?" Sean asked.

Ruby grabbed his arm, Dominique grabbed Sapphire's, and Rose grabbed mine. "Guess that leaves us then." Albus said to Scorpius and they both grinned.

We all climbed into the boats. It was such a warm night that if one of us got wet, it would dry easily. There was this giant squid thing following the boat and it was creeping us both out. When we were halfway across, I heard a splash.

I looked in the direction to see that Sean and Ruby's boat had flipped over. They came up gasping, Ruby's eyes wide behind her glasses. The big man reached in the water, flipped the boat right-side-up, lifted them out of the water, and put them in the boat. And he did this all just as he was passing by.

I was right when I thought that they would dry instantly—of course. We finally got to the shore and climbed out of the boats. The man led us into the castle and in front of a set of huge oak doors where a lady was waiting.

The lady had long, wavy brunette hair and deep brown eyes. "I am Professor Jackson. When you walk through those doors, you will see five tables. Stand in front of the one facing the door. There will be a stool in front of it with a hat on it. I will call your names off of a list and you will walk up, sit on the stool, and put on the hat. It will then sort you into a house."

Sapphire nudged me. "How many galleons to bet at least one person laughs at my name," She joked.

"None, I already know at least one person will be mean enough to laugh at your name." I whispered back.

"No fun! I was hoping to get some serious cash off of you!" She exclaimed, forgetting that we were in a crowded room with a teacher.

"Is somebody selling things?" Professor Jackson asked, looking around.

Sapphire quietly squeaked and hid behind Dominique. "*Cough**Cough*Busted*Cough*Cough*" I quietly coughed/whispered.

The doors opened just then, preventing Professor Jackson to look for Sapphire. "You got lucky." Ruby whispered.

As soon as we walked into the room, I gasped. It was beautiful. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky outside, and there were floating candles, and ghost! About twenty ghosts all floating near the house tables.

The crowd of first years surged forward, everyone's eyes on us. Albus gulped and Rose put an arm around him. I couldn't see the stool with the hat on it. Damn my shortness! It started to sing **(A/N; I not good at writing songs, so I'm gonna skip it.) **and I found myself daydreaming. I was, however, pulled back into reality when I heard Professor Jackson call the first name.

"Adams, Michelle." Michelle Adams was a tall girl with black hair in pigtails. She walked over to the hat.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" It exclaimed after a few minutes.

Minutes? It could take _minutes_? What if it took an hour for me? Or, even worse, what if it immediately said Hufflepuff? Or _Slytherin_? I could take Hufflepuff a little better. They were at least loyal and not always cowards. Ravenclaws were smart and Gryffindors were brave. But Slytherins? They were usually evil. I wouldn't be able to take that. Being _immediately _sorted into the house that everybody fears. Monkey was an exception, she's just cunning. That's why _she's _in Slytherin. It makes sense! But I'm not cunning.

I was freaking out so much, I barely noticed when they called somebody I knew. "Malfoy, Scorpius." So many people booed and hissed at the name. They were judging him on his family's actions.

With his fists and eyes clenched shut, Malfoy sat down on the stool and let Professor Jackson put the Sorting Hat on his head. It was apparently whispering to him, because his face was calming down. His fists unclenched and he slowly opened his eyes. It appeared as if he was asked a question because he nodded.

The hat opened the rip that was his mouth, and shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The result was silence. Absolute and utter silence. The Slytherins looked confused, the Hufflepuffs were smiling, the Ravenclaws looked shocked, the Gryffindors looked disgusted, and Scorpius? He looked…happy. Happy that he beat the odds, got into Gryffindor.

I heard a noise to my left. It was Albus. Clapping. Clapping for his Dad's enemy's son. I caught his eye and grinned, joining in. Soon, all of the first years were doing it. It was all of the 11-year-olds. All clapping for their fellow classmate.

Scorpius sat down at the Gryffindor table and Professor Jackson cleared her throat. "Miller, Jonathan."

Jonathan was immediately sorted into Slytherin. I stopped paying attention again until I heard another name I knew. "Potter, Albus."

Albus gulped. Rose gave him a thumbs-up, and Dominique smiled at him. He walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor Jackson put the hat on his head. It _immediately _said, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Everybody cheered, especially the Weasleys and Potters. I was grinning. Two of my new friends had gotten their wish. I just hoped that I would too. I zoned out yet again—I did that a lot that day.

At least, until I heard a name that I _definitely_ recognized. "Sapphire, Diamond."

Ruby patted me on the back, Sean gave me a thumbs-up, and Sapphire whispered, "Good luck!"

I could only hear the booming of my heart in my ears as I walked up to the stool. My palms were sweaty as I felt _everyone_ in the room staring at me. I sat down and the booming faded to a dull thud. Professor Jackson placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It covered my eyes so I saw was brown.

"_Ah,_" The Sorting the Hat drawled in my ear. "_A daughter of P-oh! You don't know yet? Well it's hardly my place to tell you. Well you're impatient, competitive, talkative, and you obsess over the television shows 'House of Anubis' and 'Doctor Who'. Very hard to place._"

_Very hard to place, _I thought. _Does that mean I can't be sorted? What will happen? _

"_However, I do see one trait that belongs to a house. Bravery._"

_Bravery? Does that mean-_

"_Yes,_" the Sorting Hat interrupted. "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was cheering—actual cheering! Sapphire, and Ruby, and Pearl, and Jade, and Monkey, and Rose, and Dominique, and _Sean_, and the Gryffindors! They were all cheering. For _me_. Because they were proud of me, or proud to have me in their house.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table in between Scorpius and Albus. I had one seat on my right, and two on my left—just in case. "Sapphire, Ruby." Professor Jackson called.

I found it funny that because of our names, we were going in age order. Ruby was pale. I mean pale-r than usual. She was shaking from head-to-toe and I felt bad for her. She sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

After about a minute, it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_" I found myself clapping and cheering as she slid into one of the seats to my left.

"Wow," Scorpius whispered. "That was almost as fast as you."

"What?" I asked. It had felt like ten minutes.

"You were sorted in about 30 seconds. You didn't know?" Albus said. I shook my head.

"Sapphire, Sapphire." Professor Jackson called, and a couple of Slytherin girls laughed, only to be shushed by Monkey. A couple of Gryffindor boys laughed and I said, "Shut up. That's my sister, and it's not _her_ fault our parents named her that."

To my surprise, they actually shut up. Sapphire blushed and sent me and Monkey grateful looks before sitting down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. After about five minutes, it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

I'm pretty sure me and Ruby were cheering loudest of all. Sapphire—to my relief—sat in the seat to my right. The next name called confused everyone, even the teachers. "Sean?"

Sean slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. I didn't think _he _would be nervous. He sounded so sure on the train that he would get Gryffindor. Maybe he was lying?

After about three minutes, the Sorting Hat said, "_GRYFFINDOR!_" Relief flooded Sean's face. Ruby was cheering especially loud as he slid into the seat in between her and Scorpius.

I didn't really pay _that_ much attention until Professor Jackson called, "Weasley, Dominique."

The Sorting Hat was put on her head and immediately shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

She sat next to Albus, leaving a seat between them. "Weasley, Rose."

The Sorting Hat barely touched Rose's head when it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

She exhaled and sat in between Dominique and Albus. "That," she whispered. "Was so scary."

The headmistress stood up. Everybody knew her. It was Professor McGonagall. She taught Albus and Rose's parents and is still teaching. Well, she's technically not _teaching_, but she _is_ in charge of the school.

"I'd like to welcome all of the students to a brand new year at Hogwarts." She started. I don't do well with speeches. Never have. I have ADHD, so it's hard for me to pay attention during long and boring stuff. It's a bad flaw, but it's the same for the rest of us.

I saw Sapphire and Sean's eyes glaze over immediately. Ruby tried to pay attention, but soon, she was just staring off into the distance. I wasn't even really trying. I was just looking around me. I mean, I do try most of the time. But it's hard.

But I was snapped out of my daze immediately when Professor McGonagall waved her wand and food appeared on the tables.

A feast! Nobody had mentioned a _feast_! Oh yeah! I piled dozens of things on my plate—roast chicken, roast turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, you name it! I'll eat anything except for seafood. _That _just feels wrong. Everybody but Sapphire, Sean, and Ruby stared at me.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't started eating yet. I was just grabbing what I thought looked good.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" An older girl asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, digging in.

They all just shrugged and went to grab some food. And the dessert was just delicious! They had so many things, I would fill pages and pages if I tried to describe it all.

When everyone was finished eating, we were all basically asleep.

"I have a couple announcements now that you're all fed." Professor McGonagall started. "And this time, I hope that you'll actually _listen_." She looked at Ruby, me, Sapphire, and Sean. "Everyone should know that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is just that, forbidden. There is to be _no_ magic in the corridors between classes. And Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of school. If you want to play for your house, contact Professor Wood. Now, before you go to bed, we have a school song. Just pick your favorite beat and tune and sing along."

She waved her wand and golden cursive words appeared in the air. Me, Ruby, Sapphire, and Sean groaned. Along with being ADHD, us Sapphires were all dyslexic. Pearl and Monkey looked past that, always reading. I tried, but it was too hard. I usually just listened to audiobooks. But cursive? Forget it. I just tried to listen to other people and follow along best I could.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

Once everybody was finished singing and clapping, Professor McGonagall said, "Now all of you, off to bed!"

As a prefect led us first-years out of the Great Hall, Monkey caught my eye and gave us all a thumbs-up. The prefect led us up many staircases to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" She asked.

"Wugglemump." The prefect answered. It was the strangest password I had ever heard.

The prefect led he boys through one door, and us girls through the other. It opened to a winding staircase that had seven doors at the top. We went through the one that had a sign that said, _**First-Year**** Dormitories**_. The five of us walked inside to find a room with five four-poster beds and our trunks already brought up. We put our pajamas on.

"You know, it's funny." Dominique remarked.

"What is?" Ruby asked, yawning.

"That all of us were in the same compartment on the train and now we're all in the same house."

"Ugh, I'm to tired to think. Let's sleep!" Sapphire exclaimed so excitedly I had to laugh. She jumped into be.

"Agreed." Ruby said, plopping down on her bed face-first.

"Glasses." I reminded her seeing as she always forgot to take them off.

"I know, I know," she grumbled, taking them off and placing them on a bedside table I had just noticed.

"At least tomorrow's a Saturday so we won't have classes!" I exclaimed. **(A/N; It really will be. I looked it up. September 1st, 2017 will be on a Friday.) **

"Good night." Rose called, climbing into bed like Dominique and I.

"Good night!" I exclaimed back.

"Good night." Sapphire muttered, already half-asleep.

"Good night." Dominique said.

"Good night." Ruby mumbled, also already half-asleep.

I thought I would be way to excited to fall asleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**So, it took so long for two reasons. One, my sister keeps asking to go on the computer as soon as I start writing. And two, nosebleeds. I rarely have them, so when I do it takes like half an hour to stop bleeding and naturally I'm in a bad mood. I had two nosebleeds in a row. Anyways, review and if you also read Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh, I'll be updating sometime this week. **


End file.
